Alleine Zu Zweit solo los dos
by mistakesdoll
Summary: - frases tan mecanizadas, tanto respeto, tanta condescendencia que me dan ganas de vomitar- / -¿Necesita algo? Ahora mismo tengo una clase libre.. - ¡Si, quiero que te quites esa mascara!/ AU NejiXHinata ..
1. Chapter 1

**Primera vez que hago un fic y lo publico, pero es que el hyuugacest es mi debilidad, se que tengo muchas fallas y la redacción esta un poco mal … y perdón por eso u,u este fic esta dedicado a mis muchachitas 3 que las quiero mucho y ojala disfruten un poco este fic, que hize con mucho cariño y esfuerzo agh no se que mas decir solo que espero les guste y gracias por el apoyo ya saben quienes :3 **

**_ Los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, esto es solo un divague mio..  
_**

* * *

** ALLEINE ZU ZWEIT**

(solo los dos)

Y otra vez termine rindiéndome ante los falsos sentimientos que se me presentaban, el sabia manipularme a tal punto que lo único que podía hacer era obedecer .. Irónico mi guardián, el que debe velar por mi seguridad, el que debe protegerme ante cualquier daño, el que no dudaría en dar su vida por mi ahora es el que mas me lastima y yo la que tiene el "poder" para frenarlo ante cualquier mal comportamiento, la que tiene el poder incluso de matarlo se encuentra una vez mas gimiendo bajo sus grandes brazos respondiendo a cada beso desesperado, aferrandome a el, a lo que quería creer que era, así que una vez mas termino sola en mi cuarto poniéndome la pijama que en algún momento de la noche termino al otro lado del cuarto junto con mi orgullo que ahora me ve acusadoramente como suele hacerlo.

Mañana todo será normal la rutina diaria, como la primogénita de la familia, de unos modales impecables, siempre de acuerdo con las decisiones de mi padre, el gran Hiashi y modelo a seguir de mi hermana hanabi; Lo sé, yo mas que nadie no puedo llenar las expectativas que tienen de mi ¿tenia que ser yo la primogénita? Está mas que claro que hanabi es la ideal para esto, mi padre en numerosas ocasiones lo ah mencionado, y hoy es uno de esos tantos días a ver si así me llego a fortalecer tan solo un poco y demostrar que puedo sacar adelante la empresa familiar, noto la pequeña pero maliciosa mueca que se marca en el rostro de mi hermana y la mirada acusadora de mi padre y otra ves me siento sola.

-_necesito de él, el único que al menos por unas horas me hace sentir indispensable_-

Salgo como de costumbre de su despacho, tengo el tiempo justo para llegar al instituto y otra vez siento su presencia siguiéndome como si fuera mi guardaespaldas, no es necesario decir nada, nunca me habla cuando esta en su "deber" de cuidarme .. otro día en el instituto y las mismas palabras de siempre.

- Hinata-sama, le recomendaría no acercarse mucho al grupito de revoltosos de su clase, ya sabe a quienes me refiero.. -

- _frases tan mecanizadas, tanto respeto, tanta condescendencia que me dan ganas de vomitar _-

-La estaré esperando en la puerta al acabar la clase por si necesita algo.. Con su permiso.- (haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

- _un año mayor que yo, deseado por todas las alumnas del instituto y uno que otro alumno, el mejor de su generación, un "genio", mi primo y mi amante, Neji Hyuga.-_

_- _Si .. Gracias. - es lo único que alcanza a salir de mi boca y el no tarda en dar media vuelta e irse dejándome sola en mi salón, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que ino y temari se acercaran a hablar de cosas tan triviales como que shikamaru prefería jugar shougi a pasar tiempo con su nueva novia después de que les costo tanto dar ese gran paso, o que sai acosaba a ino la cual no era tan indiferente con el como ella decía ser, yo solo siguiéndolas y asintiendo, pensando en el, ¿Cuándo fue que acaparo la mayor parte de mis pensamientos? Solo se que ya quiero que se acabe la clase, esos escasos minutos en los que veo.. Jaja es que ¿con tan poco de el me conformo? esa estupida mascara que lleva cargando por años, que incluso estando conmigo no se la quita, no puede, necesita algo o de alguien, solo tiene dos amigos.. ese chico raro con un gran animo, fanático del color verde, extraño corte de cabello y grandes cejas, lee y tenten su mejor amiga, siempre estando con ella, riendo juntos, estudiando juntos, todo juntos, tan feliz haciéndolo reír, y estando ahí para el, ella si puede estar con el, no como yo que..

- Señorita Hyuga por favor pase a resolver el problema, despejando Y en la ecuación 2-

- S..si, maestra- _por dios hinata deja de pensar en el, lo único que lograras es bajar tus calificaciones y ahí si estarás en problemas-_

_-_Correcto como siempre señorita hyuga, regrese a su asiento por favor- _unos cuantos minutos mas y lo veré después de lo de ayer, _(volteo discretamente a la puerta con un gran sonrojo, mientras regreso a mi lugar, escondiendo mi mirada) _no hinata, preocúpate por la clase que tanto mas puede tardar.-_

...

-Bueno, esto es todo por hoy pueden salir, recuerden hacer los ejercicios nones del rees sparks, para entregar y no salgan tan deprisa … ¡muchachos! ¡naruto, kiba por dios! no se avienten tengan cuidado con ..-

-Jaja, no se preocupe maestra, no pasa nada nos vemos mañana- _naruto, si tan solo pudiera tener algo de esa determinación tuya.. sin duda eres una persona digna de admirar aunque neji nii-san reniegue de eso y te tache como mal ejemplo.. _

_-¿_Hinata-sama como le fue en su clase?-_Me asustaste sin embargo soy feliz de verte, pero ¿por que no puedes cambiar ese frío matiz aunque sea un instante?_

-bien gracias, neji nii-san y a t.-

-¿Necesita algo? Ahora mismo tengo una clase libre.. - ¡_Si, quiero que te quites esa mascara!_

_-_No, gracias tengo clase ¿nos vemos donde siempre para comer?-

-Como lo desee hinata-sama, yo solo estoy para cuidar de usted- _deja de ser así! Tu.. Tu no eres así realmente ¿verdad? ¡No! Tu me lo demuestras cada que vas a mi cuarto en la madrugada, cada que sueles robarme un tímido beso en las condiciones adecuadas, entonces … ¿que es lo que pasa contigo neji?_

_-¿_Hinata-sama se encuentra bien?-

-¿Mande? Ah, s..si nos vemos donde siempre, yo .. Debo irme nos vemos mas tarde- _pasan días y aun no se que es lo que te pasa, a pesar de que haya empezado todo ya un par de meses atrás._

_*** Flash back ***_

-Neji nii-san .. Yo.. Ya no puedo mas estoy cansada .. Llevamos dos horas y media entrenando ¿No crees que es suficiente?-

-Hinata-sama, su padre me encargo que los entrenamientos sean mas fuertes, como próxima líder para la empresa debe saber defenderse incluso si no estoy yo- _si, claro lo único que quiere mi padre es que me de cuenta que no puedo con esto y así ceder el lugar oficialmente a mi hermana._

_-…- _

_-_Hinata-sama, se …-

_-… ¿_Real .. realmente crees que mi padre haga todo esto por querer que yo sea líder de la empresa neji nii-san?- _ por fin pude preguntarlo.. Por fin mi corazón siente un peso menos, pero ahora me preocupa mas la respuesta que pedí a cambio. _

_-_Hinata- sama …- _se veía confundido cosa que fue cuestión de segundos y regreso a su típica expresión fría de siempre -_ no tengo el derecho para opinar en estos casos yo solo estoy a sus ordenes y.. - _lo_ _ataque mas fuerte que nunca , tenia que sacar todo mi frustración y ya que ni siquiera el me decía la verdad .. Que mas da. Golpe tras golpe cada vez mas rápido cada vez le costaba mas trabajo poder bloquear todos los golpes que le daba.. Me hizo una llave y caí al piso con el.. Oh no, no caería yo sola esta vez. Estaba agotada eso había sido lo último del día, y mi nii-san bien lo sabia no me di cuenta de cuando el quedo encima mío, solo se que cuando caí cerré los ojos tratando de descansar por un momento recuperando el aliento que había perdido y al siguiente sentía un tierno beso depositado en mis labios, abrí los ojos eso no podía ser cierto, mi.. Mi primo neji me estaba ¿besando? Y que por desgracia no podía rechazar, si bien mi primo me gustaba desde pequeña nunca, NUNCA me hubiera imaginado que el me estuviera besando ahora mismo, nuestros labios moviéndose lentamente, sentí como su mano paso a mi nuca y la otra a mi espalda levantándome, el beso se volvió un poco violento, sentía sus grandes brazos aprisionarme mas contra su pecho y su cabello cayendo a los lados rozando mis manos que reposaban en su pecho y después de eso …_

_-_Hinata- sama yo .. Disculpe no..no me siento bien con permiso - _dijo parándose y a mi en el acto huyendo y dejándome sola con esa gran confusión que ahora atormentaba a mi ser .. Bueno al menos mi padre había hecho algo bueno para variar, ese día justo ese día fue cuando empezó todo._

_*** Fin de flash back ***_

These are those days, when I can get no sleep

I'm so tired I'd like to fall into sleep

I fall in my bed, but still I'm awake

These questions in my mind are so much bigger than life

But my life is short and I have to leave them behind

I have to try to forget, that I am still in my bed.

* * *

**ok.. este fue el primer cap espero no me maten, odien y si me odian mandenme a finlandia 8) a ser castigada por eso haha ya pues no u,u por si a alguien le interesa .. la cancion al final se llama still alive de negative 3 y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer :D el siguiente capitulo lo subire dentro de un par de semanas espero no demorar solo pasan los examenes y soy libre al fin! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola y buena noche tengan todos ustedes antes que nada una disculpa enorme =.=U por no poder actualizar antes … por fin actualizando un capitulo un poco mas largo espero lo disfruten, al final no pude quedar del todo convencida pero era necesario este capitulo, gracias a todos los que me apoyan de verdad :3 me animan a escribir y como dato extra 8) una muy buena amiga y yo andamos escribiendo uno que otro fic que también verán por aquí, pero con otra cuenta ya que aquí solo publicare fics que sean totalmente míos para no arruinarle la carrera a ella TnT hahaha no pues koneko-chan :3 se que me putearas cuando lo leas y me veas en el trabajo… bueno ya los dejo con el fic ojala les guste TnT

* * *

CAPITULO 2

-Hinata, ¿estas bien? En la primera clase vi a tu primo a fuera de salón

-Si, no te preocupes estoy bien- _decía con una pequeña sonrisa falsa_

- Vamos, hinata ya hace 3 años que soy tu mejor amigo ¡no me engañas!- _agarrando mi mano y llevándome escaleras arriba- _estoy seguro de que necesitas hablar, y ya que no me gusta esta clase y tu necesitas hablar, vamos a la azotea-_ decía con esa gran sonrisa que me tranquiliza._

- ¡naruto! Yo nunca eh faltado a esta clase.-

-por eso mismo hinata-chan, no morirás por una falta aparte hoy solo veremos un aburrido documental, nada interesante

-sabes que iruka-sensei se enfadara contigo otra vez, además no puedo subir las escaleras a la azotea ¡traigo falda!

-No pasa nada hinata, ya estamos aquí no te puedes rehusar o ¿si?

-pu..pues no, pero y ¿la falda?-

-fácil yo subo primero, te ayudo a subir y me fijo que no nos vea nadie, ven.-

...

-Entonces ayer pasó otra vez

- S..si, naruto yo no se que me pasa, me pone nerviosa, no puedo controlarme, solo quiero estar con el y el, simplemente demuestra… nada, frío como siempre detiene esos sentimientos, me dan ganas de golpearlo… ¿que es lo que quiere?

- vaya, si que te altera neji, creo… que te estas enamorando de tu primo y no me lo tomes a mal pero no creo que este muy bien que digamos, por otro lado, neji hyuga… ni la menor idea de que es lo que piense.

-Se que esta mal naruto no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si mi padre se entera, por un lado seria bueno se desharía de mi y pondría a hanabi al mando de todo.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Creo que alguna vez te escuche decir que amas esa carrera, que te gustaría implementar nuevas cosas a la empresa familiar, hacer muchas, ahm de esas cosas que se hacen en empresas, jaa sabes que no se nada de eso, así que no se que harías pero ¿por que dejarlo de lado hinata?

-gracias, pero sabes que no tengo el suficiente carácter para estar al mando de una empresa tan importante, hanabi es la que deber..

- ¡No hinata ni lo digas! me harás enojar, si tu papá te conociera como lo hago yo, no dudaría ni un solo momento de ti, ni siquiera se atrevería a tratarte como…

-Naruto por favor- _mis lagrimas agolpándose-_ mi padre es - _y su tierno abrazo cobijándome._

- lo sé, un tema complicado perdón, ni siquiera se como me soportas a veces hinata- _decía nervioso con esa hermosa sonrisa -_ mejor hablemos de otra cosa, como que deberías venir a la fiesta se dice estará muy buena, me invito el teme de sasuke, venga vamos irán todos los del salón incluso el rarito de shino

- ¡no le digas así grosero!

- ya va pues, pero el tiene la culpa no me lo puedes negar- _decía entre risas y yo tratando de contener la mía_

- esta bien, pero para ya, ¿que decías de la fiesta?

-¿iremos? Anda hinata será la mejor fiesta del año, y no nos tenemos que preocupar por comprar alcohol, tenemos que ir por favor hinata- _y ahí van otra vez esos lindos pucheritos a los que no me puedo negar. _

-Pues no sé naruto, necesito pedirle permiso a mi padre y ver si me deja aunque no lo veo muy seguro… naruto.-

- ¿Si?

-¿Que hora es?

-Mierda lo olvide por completo, tenemos que irnos ya, perdón hinata, ven te ayudo

-No, mi falda.

-Vamos hinata ni que quisiera ver tu ropa interior, en todo caso yo… - _oh si naruto sabia como hacerme sonrojar y eso le gustaba._

-¡Naruto!- _mi voz sonó al mismo tiempo que otra que conocía a la perfección-_ ¿Que tu que?-

-Neji nii-san-_ susurre de la impresión_

-apártate- _siseo más que enfadado_

-¡Oye no!, no tienes derecho a decirme así-

-Hinata-sama baje por favor yo me encargo de que "nadie" vea nada- _prácticamente escupió la ultima parte._

-Pe… pero neji nii-san -

-Baje por favor hinata- sama, estar ahí es muy peligroso para usted o ¿prefiere que suba yo?-

-N.. no, ya bajo- _trate de bajar lo mas rápido posible sin que se viera nada._

-¿Y tu que?Vete antes de que le cause más problemas a hinata-sama-

-Oye imbe…-_ me acerque lo más rápido posible a naruto –_Por favor luego hablamos ¿si? Sirve que le digo de la fiesta a neji nii-san nos vemos en un ratito-

-Ok, pero que quede claro- _gritando esta ultima parte _–lo hago solo por "TI" hinata, tsk- _y dejándonos solos a mi primo y a mi._

-Hinata-sama parecería que lo único que quiere es llevarme la contraria, hace apenas unas horas le decía que no se juntara con esos revoltosos buenos para nada y… ¿que me encuentro cuando voy por usted al salón?-

-Ne… neji nii-san es que yo le pedí a naruto me acompañara por aire

-No lo proteja por favor hinata-sama, una compañera dijo que naruto prácticamente la arrastro escaleras arriba- _dijo sacando un cajetilla de su bolsa, eso ya iba para mal, cuando neji fumaba solo indicaba malas noticias._- ¿puede decirme que se trae con el?- _al tiempo en que iba sacando ese blanquecino humo de sus labios y acorralándome en la pared._

-Na… nada, solo subimos para platicar un poco y m..me invito a una fiesta a la que quizás pueda ir-

-¿y cree que este bien eso después de haber faltado a la clase de sociales?- _fumando un poco mas de aquel cigarro _

-…-

-¿No piensa contestarme?- _dejando salir el humo aun lado de mi._

-Se que estuvo mal, pero solo fue una vez prometo que no volverá a pasar y yo nunca eh ido a una fiesta, realmente quisiera ir

-¿Con naruto?-_se acerco tanto que incluso podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos_

-Pu...pues el también ira y todos los de mi salón

-Ah es la fiesta de los uchiha- _dijo mas para si mismo que para mi-_ ¿sabes que yo también estoy invitado?

-E..entonces, ¿crees que podamos ir neji nii-san?

-Si, pero iras solo conmigo hinata-_ terminando con ese espacio que nos separaba, el sabor a tabaco de su boca embriagándome, su mano pasando a mi nuca jalando un poco mi largo cabello y otra vez no me puedo resistir._

_- _me temo que tiene clase hinata-sama no quisiera hacerle perder mas tiempo- _susurrando provocadoramente cerca de mis labios, guiándome a las escaleras sin siquiera darme tiempo para reaccionar._

-Si- _¿Por qué me besas y luego nada? ¿A que rayos estas jugando neji?- _¿no vienes neji nii-san?-_ dije bajando las escaleras al momento en el que el se volteaba para seguir fumando._

-No, nos dejaron salir temprano y a usted se le hace tarde hinata-sama

_Por más que quiera acercarme a ti, terminas alejándome._

...

¿Qué putas pasa contigo neji? Ni siquiera te puedes controlar, enfrente a ella, no puedes hacerle eso, joder la tienes que proteger no besarla cada que tienes la oportunidad y esos celos con el imbécil de naruto, vas de mal en peor sin contar que mi condición física se ve afectada gracias a ti-_pisando lo que quedaba de aquel cigarro y prendiendo otro -_ pero eres lo único que me tranquiliza en estos momentos, siempre ah sido sencillo resguardar a hinata, ante todo ella ah pero no,tengo que actuar egoístamente queriéndola solo para mi, jaa después de detestarla ahora agh-_ dando una fuerte calada, dejando salir el humo por la nariz mientras trataba de terminar con ese cigarrillo lo mas rápido posible._

¿Qué pasaría si el clan se enterara de la relación entre la primogénita de la rama principal y su guardián? Seguro que a mi me matan y a ella… ¡No! a ella no puede pasarle nada y sin mi, a saber que le hará hiashi, es mejor alejarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ay hinata, hinata ¿cuando fue que te ganaste, todo mi respeto y cariño? Sin duda eres una gran, no, ¡No!, eres mi prima a la que debo cuidar, seguro es pura atracción…– _terminando el segundo cigarro del día._

...

- ¿siempre si vamos a la fiesta?

-Yo creo que si naruto

-¿Ah y se puede saber que hiciste con neji para que te dejara?

-¡Naruto! No hicimos nada.

-Aja y tu tono natural de piel es rojo jitomate.

-¿S...se nota mucho?

-ay hinata ten cuidado, no quiero que salgas mal por culpa del imbécil de tu primo ¿Qué fue esa manera de tratarme? Le hubiera partido la cara si no…

-¿Quisiera agregar algo a la clase uzumaki?- _le reprendió el maestro._

-No, maestro yo solo decía que ya tengo hambre.

-Uzumaki se esta ganando, una suspensión por favor cámbiese de lugar que solo distrae a la señorita hyuga.

-Pero maestro, no hago nada malo solo- _y la mirada fulminante del maestro lo hizo obedecer _-ya va ¿A dónde me cambio?

…

El receso fue muy incomodo, neji mas serio de lo normal respondiendo tan secamente como pudo cualquier pregunta que le hiciera, no dejaba de prender y a pagar el encendedor de una manera desquiciante, creo que ni siquiera probo bocado alguno inmerso en su propio mundo, me hacia sentir mas nerviosa y el silencio que predominaba me incomodaba, tenia que hacer algo para romperlo si no, no podría ser capaz de estar ahí un minuto mas; después del incidente de la azotea, regresas como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora si te comportas como mi guardián.

-¿Neji nii-san entonces crees que podamos ir a esa fiesta?- _fue lo único que salio de mi boca, cualquier cosa era buena para cortar ese molesto mutismo._

-No lo sé con seguridad hinata-sama, tenemos que consultarlo con su padre

-ojala que si podamos ir, ¿no crees que seria divertido?-_dije algo entusiasmada_

-Supongo hinata-sama …

-¿puedo preguntar que tienes neji nii-san?

-Nada, hinata-sama – _contestaste con una clara sonrisa falsa- _esta por terminar el receso es mejor que la acompañe a clase, si lo desea en la tarde podemos ir a hablar con su padre-

-S..si me parece bien.- _¿por que no me dices las cosas como son? así no lastimarían tanto esas respuestas tan cortantes. _

_..._

Me sigues en silencio aun con las mochilas en mano, titubeo para entrar pues no quiero verle el nunca esta contento, al menos no conmigo y tengo miedo, espero que no le hayan hablado de la escuela para decirle que falte a la clase de sociales, en medio de mis pensamientos escucho dos pequeños pero firmes golpes en la puerta, mi nii-san se adelanto para tocar la puerta y ahora la abría dándome el paso.

_-_buenas tardes padre, estoy de regreso- _como si de verdad te importara detrás de tu computadora y miles de papeles por todo el escritorio_

-hn-_solo eso salio de la boca de mi padre_

-padre qui..quisiera hacerte una pregunta- _levantando la mirada esperando; se que estas detrás de mi apoyándome y eso me anima a continuar._

- …- _pero esa mirada, que me atemoriza ahora parece juzgarme, incluso burlarse._

-Pa-padre, lo..los uchiha van a dar u-una fiesta el próximo viernes y …

-Hinata deja de tartamudear, ¿y así quieres llegar a ser alguien? ni siquiera una pregunta bien hecha puedes hacer – _y en un leve susurro se dejo escuchar la palabra "inútil" al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisita altiva- _ya dilo que no tengo todo tu tiempo ¿o es que prefieres escribirlo?, así podría entender mejor lo que intentas decir.- _no llores hinata, no te atrevas a llorar, me repetí mentalmente hasta estar un poco mas tranquila, a veces pienso que mi padre goza el humillarme._

-pe-perdón padre y-yo quería saber s..si me da permiso de ir por fa..favor- _su cara se lleno de prepotencia y podía sentir el enojo de mi ni-san tras de mi._

_-_¿Y eso te serviría en qué?

_-_Si me permite hiashi-sama- _y mi padre haciendo una clara muestra de que siguiera hablando- _en esa fiesta se encontraran personas de la alta sociedad o mejor dicho sus hijos los próximos empresarios, podría empezar a tener mas contacto con ellos, formar amistad con las personas adecuadas y así dentro de unos cuantos años sea mas fácil de llevar la empresa.

-¿Cuándo y quienes irán a la dichosa fiesta?- _dijo ya un poco interesado en el asunto_

-por lo que tengo entendido, los anfitriones son los uchiha, será este viernes a partir de las 8 y estarán también los aburame, yamanaka, inuzuka, los de la arena entre otras familias importante hiashi-sama.

-Muy bien, neji te encargas de hinata los quiero aquí a la 12 A.m., hinata acércate lo mas posible a las personas indicadas neji te dará mas información sobre eso, se pueden retirar ya me han quitado demasiado tiempo.- _dirigiendo la mirada al monitor._

Justo a tiempo, al menos esta vez no me vio llorar, al salir lo primero que veo es a una hanabi sonriente alejándose por el pasillo, estoy segura que lo escuchó todo, lo único que me faltaba para…

_-_nii-san ¿Qué haces?- _ese calor y esos brazos solo podían ser de una sola persona, un abrazo que necesitaba mas que nada en ese momento, no trate de alejarme ¿para que? Si bien o mal al final siempre estas tu. Me volteo hacia ti para poder corresponder el abrazo, ni siquiera me di cuenta a que hora empecé a llorar, tratando de callar mi sollozos en tu pecho al momento en que me acariciabas mi espalda para tranquilizarme, pero ese coraje a mi padre solo iba en aumento sabia que en parte era mi culpa por ser tan frágil y fácil de destrozar ante él, pero poco a poco le iría demostrando todo lo contrario._

-Hinata-sama sus deberes no se harán solos, le recomendaría que empezara a hacerlos y se esforzara mas en la clase de sociales- _dijo burlonamente deshaciendo el abrazo. _

-Gracias, neji nii-san- _dije con una voz entrecortada._

-De nada, solo le recuerdo sus deberes como es mi obligación hinata-sama.

-No, yo no me refería a eso.

-Lo sé y es mejor que vaya empezando sus deberes que yo haré los míos- _dijo encaminándose a su cuarto, dejándome con una pequeña sonrisa, será mejor que empiece con la tarea de matemáticas. Pero antes le mando un mensaje a naruto confirmando lo de la fiesta, seguro que mañana hará un escándalo por eso._

_

* * *

_

Ajá pues así quedo hahaha (risa nerviosa) perdón de verdad si no les gusto, este es un capitulo ahm necesario aunque no tan relevante, siguiente capitulo ya en mente con muchas ideas y si, con lemmon incluido . moriré con eso pero todo sea por el bien del fic 8) hay si hay si haha no pues en verdad muchas gracias a todos los comentarios que recibí me hicieron muy **muy** feliz, en verdad me animaron para seguir y me disculpo otra vez por no haber subido antes, pero buena noticia! Ya pase mi examen de psicología clínica y como decía al principio del fic, koneko-chan y yo hemos estado trabajando un varias ideas para fics una ya terminada ojala puedan pasarse por ahí, se los agradecería mucho es el primer fic que hacemos juntas - .net/s/6474883/1/Virtue_to_vice es un itaXhina algo bizarro.

Y pues otra vez… graciasss, las amo a mis muchachitas n_n que leyeron el fic: zaby, koneko, tuti 8), clara, gaby, Nancy, tambien a mi niño mane :3 que gracias a mi ya empieza a leer 8) y pues claro a todas las que leyeron el fic, me agregaron a historias favoritas o alertas y me dejaron reviews lo aprecio mucho :3 y seria de mucha utilidad 8) que me dieran mas criticas de verdad quiero mejorar cualquier aportación es buena para mi, y pues nos vemos en el cap 3


End file.
